Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor devices, and more specifically, to a thin-film negative differential resistance and neuronal circuit.
Description of the Related Art
Neuromorphic and synaptronic systems, also referred to as artificial neural networks, are computational systems that permit electronic systems to essentially function in a manner analogous to that of biological brains. Neuromorphic and synaptronic systems do not generally utilize the traditional digital model of manipulating 0s and 1s. Instead, neuromorphic and synaptronic systems create connections between processing elements that are roughly functionally equivalent to neurons of a biological brain. Neuromorphic and synaptronic systems can include various electronic circuits that are modeled on biological neurons.